marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Harrison (Earth-616)
He was able to subdue almost all of the Thunderbolts team, but was stabbed in the spine by Bullseye while escaping, destroying his cauda equina and leaving him paralyzed. He was taken into custody and imprisoned in the superhuman prison code named Prison 42, which resided in the Negative Zone. War of Kings Jack later subsequently became in charge of Prison 42 after the warden and guards retreated back to Earth and abandoned the prisoners during the Skrull Invasion. Prison 42 soon fell under siege by Blastaar's forces, who wants to gain access to the facility's portal to Earth, in which Jack fought them off for some time. While confined to a wheelchair, Jack still commanded the respect and loyalty of the former super heroes and villains that now made up his army. Prison 42 was then visited by Peter Quill (Starlord) when Peter was sent inside Prison 42 to negotiate Jack for the surrender of the facility to Blastaar's forces. Unfortunately, due to a betrayal by one of Jack's men, Skeleton Ki, the doors of Prison 42 were opened to Blastaar's forces who stormed the facility. Jack Flag and Peter Quill were surrounded when Peter's Guardians of the Galaxy team suddenly teleported in to save them. Jack Flag and Peter Quill escaped back to Knowhere, the Guardians of the Galaxy's headquarters, where Jack's spinal injury was healed by alien technology and his paralysis cured. Considering himself a wanted man on Earth, Jack decided to stay with the Guaridans for a while as a fellow cosmic adventurer. The Thanos Imperative Jack was onboard the spaceship when Thanos was resurrected and went on a rampage on the ship. | Powers = Hyde Formula:'Jack possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of being doused with the chemicals that Calvin Zabo uses to transform himself into Mr. Hyde. The chemicals, which have never been identified by name, have caused some degree of body wide augmentation to Jack's physiology. *'Superhuman Strength: Zabo's chemicals have greatly augmented Jack's musculature, connective tissues and skeletal structure. As a result, Jack possesses superhuman strength sufficient to lift approximately 10 tons. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Jack's augmented musculature is more efficient than that of an ordinary human. As a result, his muscles produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him an undefined degree of superhuman stamina. Jack can, however, exert himself physically at his peak for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Jack's fortified bodily tissues are tougher and more resistant to certain injury than that of a normal human. Jack is able to withstand impact and blunt trauma forces to a much greater degree than a human. For instance, he can withstand impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories, powerful concussive blasts, and being repeatedly struck by a superhumanly strong foe, that would severely injure or kill a normal human while sustaining little to no injury to himself. However, it is possible for Jack to be injured by bladed weapons or bullets composed of conventional materials. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Due to his augmented metabolism, Jack possesses a type of accelerated healing factor that allows him to fully mend mild to moderate injuries much faster and more extensively than a normal human. Jack's healing powers are sufficient to allow him to heal from slashes or punctures within minutes to hours and a broken bone within a matter of days. The full limits of Jack's healing powers aren't known but it is believed he is unable to regenerate missing limbs or organs. For instance, Jack has is hearing impaired in his left ear as a result of injury sustained as a costumed crimefighter and his healing powers have not mended the damage done to his ear. It is currently unknown if Jack can heal the damage done to his spinal cord since he has not been seen since his capture. | Abilities = Prior to him being paralyzed, and even without his powers, Jack is a superb athlete and is skilled in a number of different martial arts. | Strength = Jack is able to lift approximately 10 tons. | Weaknesses = Jack's hearing in his left ear is severely impaired and, as a result of his battle with the Thunderbolts, he was temporarily paralyzed. His mobility has since been restored with the help of medical officials on the research station Knowhere. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Jack employs technology designed by his brother Drake, once using a boom box which fired entangling rockets and disorienting fireworks. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_Flag | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Durability (Superhuman) Category:Regeneration Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:Sega - Captain America Category:Mutates Category:Humans Category:Hyde Formula